<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hard days work (keeping your mouth shut) by sjlverhand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299527">a hard days work (keeping your mouth shut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlverhand/pseuds/sjlverhand'>sjlverhand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, Teasing, idk what to say here tbh. hi AO3. treat me kindly, just two whores in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlverhand/pseuds/sjlverhand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny somehow managed to behave himself today, so V decides to give him a little reward of his choosing.</p><p>based on the prompt: "You deserve a reward for being so good today, what would you like it to be?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hard days work (keeping your mouth shut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a little drabble thing I wrote the other week! I want to start posting my work on here so that hopefully I can trick myself into writing more and writing. like. idk. Better TM. it probably won't work but hey a girl can dream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Val watches Johnny as he sits down onto the couch of their apartment, sighing, very clearly holding his tongue about something, most likely about the day's events. </p><p>She’d dragged him along to meet up with River to help him on a case. She knew Johnny didn’t really enjoy hanging out with River, but honestly when River had explained the case- a killer with an affinity for mixing types of drugs to use on his victims before he let them die- V had immediately thought Johnny’s concerningly expansive drug knowledge would be useful to them.</p><p>And she had been right, despite his constant face-making at her whenever River spoke to them, he’d been very helpful and she feels confident saying they caught the guy twice as fast as they would’ve been able to on their own. </p><p>V feels a little bad because she knows Johnny doesn’t like hanging out with River, they just do not vibe. Usually when she helps River it's on her own. But still. When she’d asked him nicely to come help he’d only made a few annoyed comments about having to interact with the ex-cop before dutifully shutting up once they were on the scene and being surprisingly quiet and helpful for the rest of the day.</p><p>She looks at him again as he kicks his boots off, tossing them and letting them land wherever they landed before flopping onto his back on the couch and closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his 

</p><p>Val pads over to him quietly, sitting down on the edge of the couch as she removed her own boots much less roughly than he had, placing them gently aside before reaching up with one hand to rest it on Johnny’s thigh, rubbing it absently.</p><p>“You look like you have something to say.”</p><p>Johnny cracks his eyes open to look at her.</p><p>“I always have something to say babe I have a lot of thoughts.”</p><p>Val purses her lips to hold back a laugh at that, raising a brow.</p><p>“Oh do you now?” She squeezed his thigh tauntingly, “Thoughts about River, I assume?”</p><p>Johnny fake gags, “Please do not bring him up under this roof. Ugh. He still gives you those fucking puppy eyes sometimes. I could fucking vomit.”</p><p>Valerie smiled at him, shaking her head a bit. She did notice River’s eyes watching her even when her back was turned sometimes. She felt a little bad, honestly, she’d figured his puppy crush on her would have faded by now. Honestly she should just find a nice girl or boy or someone and bring them over to his house for dinner some night. Distract him with someone sweet, see if she can’t play matchmaker with him for someone who’s good for him.</p><p>“You should buy him a joytoy for an evening or something. Let him work his shit out so he can get off our tail.”</p><p>“Johnny don’t be a dick. He’s a nice guy alright? Also, he’s not really on your tail, just mine.”</p><p>Johnny sits up a bit, the shuffling dragging his tank top up a bit, revealing some of his stomach. He leans on his elbows and offers an awkward shrug.</p><p>“Same tail, kinda.”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Yeah kinda really though.”</p><p>He accentuates the claim by briefly sticking his tongue out at her.</p><p>Val rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Alright whatever you say. You can be such a brat sometimes, christ. And here I was, about to compliment you an’ all.”</p><p>At her near admission Johnny grins, practically preening despite the fact she hadn’t actually said anything positive about him at all.</p><p>“Oh well, go right ahead V, go right ahead.”</p><p>“I don’t really want to anymore.”</p><p>“<em>Vaaaalllll puh-leeze.</em>” </p><p>“Well I was just going to say thank you for all your help today, and reward your good behavior buuut.. I ‘dunno now.”</p><p>She can see the word ‘reward’ catching his interest, not entirely unlike a cat with a piece of shiny plastic.</p><p>“Reward? I think that’s earned. I mean, I was a good boyfriend today wasn’t I?”</p><p>Val pretends to think before she shimmies her way onto the couch a bit more, shoving his legs aside a bit and dropping her hands on to both his thighs, one firmly on each.</p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>“Babe.”</p><p>“Hmmmmmm…”</p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p>Sliding one hand up his leg, she lets her fingers rest gently on the edge of his exposed skin. When she hears the ever so slight hitch in his breath she lets herself smile, full of teeth.</p><p>“Alright, alright. You have been <em>such</em> a good boy today, so I guess you do deserve a little reward. So, what shou-”</p><p>“Blowjob.”</p><p>Val laughs at his over-enthusiastic response, edging back just a bit as he shoots to a sit up straighter excitedly, already trying to push her off the couch with his legs. She shakes her head as she moves to the floor, dropping to her knees on the ground beside the couch and allowing Johnny to settle into whatever position he’s decided will be most comfortable.</p><p>“The worst part of it all is that I love you despite what an ass you are sometimes, y’know?”</p><p>Johnny’s hands come up to cup her face, forcing her to look up at his face, his thumbs stroke across her cheek gently for a moment.</p><p>“I know.” He says, voice a touch gentler than usual, and for a moment she thinks maybe he’s going to lean down for a kiss before she feels him gently press his cybernetic thumb against her lips, nudging but not forcing her to take it into her mouth. </p><p>Val lets him in enthusiastically, switching gears from whatever tenderness had slipped through their teasing for a moment there to focus on his ‘reward’.</p><p>She sucks on the chrome with enthusiasm, and tilts her head back down away from looking up at his face so she can give him her best sultry look through her lashes.</p><p>“Fuck, V.” Johnny sucks in a breath. His free hand drops to her neck and threads through the hair at the nape of it, fingers tangling into her hair.</p><p>V moans around the finger in her mouth as she busies her hands with undoing his belt, tugging it free and tossing it aside. Johnny moves with her, shimmying his hips a bit to drop his pants for ease of access.</p><p>When she finally gets her hand into his pants and around his half-hard cock she moans out his name against the hand in her mouth, and he responds in kind, her name falling from his lips several times over as she strokes him.</p><p>Val pulls her head back, freeing her mouth. She presses a kiss to his palm on her way away, and then reaches up to grab it with her own, guiding it to grip the back of her head as she leans forward again.</p><p>When she glances to check on him, he’s watching her intently, his breathing already heavier than normal. She leans a bit closer, letting her warm breath ghost over his crotch. The hand that isn’t still working his dick with firm strokes trails down his arm and moves to touch him with an open palm against his stomach, slides under his shirt and rests there for a moment. She enjoys the way the muscles of his stomach flex at her touch, almost in tandem with the occasional twitch of his cock in her grasp. He’s warm all over, a comforting heat wherever her hands touch.</p><p>Johnny looks down at her, catching her gaze and they both grin.</p><p>V grips his cock firmly at the base, leaning forward to kiss the tip. She can taste the salty-tang of his precum. Johnny groans above her at the contact, the fingers in her hair flexing. Emboldened, she nips open mouthed kisses down the underside, lingering next to her hand near the base to give a harsher second nip, letting her teeth just barely scrape and pinch.</p><p>Johnny groans, hoarse, and practically growls a warning at her.</p><p>“Val, be nice” </p><p>His tone has her toes curling in her socks, goosebumps raising down her spine, but she ignores it. Instead, she soothes the bite with a careful swipe of her tongue, an apology that really isn’t one at all.</p><p>Val takes the head of his dick into her mouth and Johnny exhales hard like the wind was knocked out of him. She keeps her mouth firmly at work and not smiling in delight when she sucks a bit and the hands in her hair both tighten, tangling further into her thick hair, clearly debating the consequences of getting a little rougher with her. She sucks and licks around the tip for a few more moments before pulling back a bit, looking up at Johnny’s face.</p><p>“Am I going too slow for you, Silverhand?”</p><p>Johnny grunts, looking down at her with his pupils blown so wide she can barely see the brown in them, chest heaving just enough to be visible. Val feels heat pooling more and more between her legs just at the sight of him so worked up.</p><p>“A little fucking bit actually, yeah.”</p><p>“Pff, alright alright. It’s your reward I guess.”</p><p>V does like to tease him when she can, honestly. Johnny “I’m a sex god and machine and whatever else” Silverhand looked good when he was on the edge of his seat waiting for her next move, and when he was the edge of his orgasm begging for her next move. Matching his confidence in bed could be fun sometimes, that’s all. </p><p>She scratches his stomach a bit with her nails, just a gentle movement, and his abs tense again, a tingle running up his spine. Her hand on his dick gives him one firm stroke, then another, then her mouth is back on him. Slowly she works her way down, until she’s down to the base. Her nose is pressed to his pelvis, and she takes a moment to steady herself with her now free hand resting on the inside of his thigh. </p><p>Breathing deeply through her nose, she swallows around him his whole body goes tense, legs practically locking to keep from bucking up into her mouth, and he moans unabashedly, eyes squeezing shut and letting his head fall back limply.</p><p>Spurred on by his reaction V starts bobbing her head, starting with an easy rhythm but it’s quickly picking up in pace as Johnny’s hands, still in her hair, urge her on faster. She does her best to keep pace with whatever rhythm he sets, her jaw starting to ache at one point from keeping it open so long but she can’t find it in herself to be bothered by it. He’s hot and heavy on her tongue and fuck she swears she can feel him hitting the back of her throat each time.</p><p>Johnny is moaning her name in several variations like a prayer. She chances a glance at him to see him looking down at her with hooded eyes. </p><p>Val moans around him, eyes starting to tear up just a bit, letting him control the movement of her head completely now. </p><p>“V, fuck, Val, Val, V, fuck fu- V, I’m so close V I-“</p><p>Johnny cuts himself off with a loud moan, hips canting up to bury himself as deep into her mouth as he can while his hands hold her head still. She can feel his cock twitching, warm cum shooting down her throat. She can’t see him well from this position, which is a shame. One of her favorite activities is definitely watching Johnny cum.</p><p>He’s a fucking <em>sight</em> every time. Hair mussed, legs shaking just so, back bowing or arching- depending on the situation, flesh arm flexing, chrome arm flexing too- in its own way. He’s always loud at least, and she can hear his faint whine as his cock jerks again, the last weak waves of bitter cum spilling into her mouth as he slowly lets her head up.</p><p>V swallows with a practiced ease. Johnny pulls her head all the way back off him with a low gasp and untangles his hands from her hair, letting them fall limp on his lap as he tries to catch his breath. She surges forward, unable to resist teasing him just a little bit, pressing one more kiss to his dick, which jerks with interest despite the pleading oversensitive groan he lets out.</p><p>Val props herself up on her haunches and moves both her hands back to the top of his thighs, looking up at his face with a smile after wiping her face with the back of her hand. She’s greeted with one twice as tender, Johnny’s usual edges softened in his post orgasm haze. He gathers her up in his arms, pulling her half into his lap though she still has to hold most of her weight awkwardly on her legs. </p><p>She lets him hold her there like that for a moment, his face half smushed into the side of her head as he slowly comes down.</p><p>“Johnny, c’mon my legs are starting to hurt.”</p><p>“Mmhmm just one more minute.”</p><p>“No more minutes. My calf is gonna start cramping, this is uncomfortable so move your lazy ass.”</p><p>He lets go of her with a reluctance, adjusting his pants back to normal and moving to the side a bit so she can sit next to him. V settles against him with a contented hum, that sort of achy-tiredness of a long day suddenly hitting her all at once.</p><p>Johnny slings an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight against him and kissing her head once, twice, and then a third time just a bit longer than the last two.</p><p>“Tired babe?”</p><p>“Mm... yeah a little.”</p><p>“Alright cool. So... No round two?”</p><p>V laughs at his teasing and elbows him weakly.</p><p>“Insatiable asshole.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*jawny voice* ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒ it aint gonna suck itself bbgrl</p><p>thanks for reading !!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>